headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
India
Description India (Hindi: Ganar''ā''jya) is the 51st character in Head Soccer. He was added with Hungary and Hong Kong in January 2015 on version 3.2. He has brown skin, ear piercings, white eyes, and a serious expression. He looks like Dhalsim from Street Fighter. He is an awesome character and has moderate Unlock Requirements. If you have any questions about the character India, please ask them here. When India's Power Button is activated, he will get fire around him and remove his Costume. If the opponent touches the fire, the controls will be changed (Like Brazil's and Thailand's Power Shot). Also, India punches with his fist, that can damage and pick up the opponent. Power Shot Air Shot India's Power Shot (in the air) is called Fireball Shot. It is one of the best power shots in the game. India rises into the air, and fires a large number of fireballs, making the opponent catch on fire (Walk Reversed) and backing him/her into his/her own goal. At the end of the fireballs is the ball, that makes the opponent go to ashes and disappear. It is best used in the centre of the pitch where the fireballs knock the opponent into the goal. Ground Shot When used on the ground India says "Kabul C'mon!". India stretches his arm, which contains the ball, into opponent's goal. If you get hit by it, India says "Handle Fire!", pulls you near him, and burns you to ashes. But if you walk while you get hit by this shot (or if someone without special counter attack counters it) the ball will roll through your opponent, resulting in a nearly 100% own goal. This Shot also fails when there are rocks (from France's Power Shot,) on the ground. Counter attack India's Counter Attack is good. When he counters, he flies forward with the ball into your goal. If you block it, you get knocked out of the screen and return back after a few seconds. India's counter attack is very fast. Some pieces of burned stone also appear. Costume: Spinning Hands Costume India's Costume is the Spinning Hands Costume. It is an SS Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without using kick and jump, or you can pay for him for 5,000,000 points. The best characters to use in the process of unlocking him are Thailand and Nepal. Stats Collage Click here to see the Collage of India. Trivia * India is the second South Asian Character, Nepal Is third and Thailand as the first. * He is also the 7th bald Character after Cameroon, Russia, Kepler 22B, Australia and maybe Cyborg too-and the last in the game (not counting WatermelBot and PumpKill). * He is based on "Dhalsim", a character in the Street Fighter game series. * India is the 4th character with earrings in the game. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.2 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Animated Characters